


mVmD The Redemption

by leisurebai



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leisurebai/pseuds/leisurebai





	1. mVmD The Redemption 01

但丁接到凯特的求助，让他帮忙处理一只在郊外游荡、猎杀人类的恶魔。

但丁赶到那附近，远远就闻到了厚重的血腥味。“这该死的东西是在进行一场屠杀吗？”但丁喃喃自语，加快速度朝着血腥飘来的方向奔去，试图看看能不能抢下几个幸存者。

出现在但丁眼前的确实是一片血流成河的地狱景象，但却不是他担心中的尸横遍野。遍地血肉碎块都来自恶魔不知名的身体组织。断口锋利，有些地方甚至犹自剑气缭绕。

黑衣人影持刀伫立在血海之间。蓝纹黑底立领风衣，长身鹤立的优雅轮廓熟悉得仿佛烙印在但丁的灵魂中。

“维吉尔？”但丁停下脚步，唤出这个名字。

听到声响，那人转过身，回头往但丁的方向看了一眼。

但丁却突然不确定那是不是维吉尔。苍白的双瞳，青黑色的脉络蔓延在灰白的面容上，冰冷的魔力在周身涌动，这跟他记忆中从来端庄肃穆的兄长实在差别太大。

仿佛是一个……纯粹的恶魔。

这是在那之后他第一次见到维吉尔。

维吉尔当时应该受伤很重。但是他离开的时候语调平缓，脊背挺直，握刀划开空间的手沉稳有力，但丁并不确定自己造成的伤对他影响到底有多大。

然后维吉尔再也没有在他们面前出现过。

“但丁。”恶魔的语气不带任何情绪，但这至少帮但丁肯定了关于他身份的猜测。似乎认为彼此叫过名字就算是完成了兄弟久别重逢的寒暄，他手中阎魔刀一转，在虚空中划出一个十字。空间扭曲，传送通道洞开。

“等等！”看着对方准备要离开，但丁下意识地出声阻止。

正准备踏入传送通道的恶魔停下脚步，转头再次看向但丁，好像在等他说话。

但丁突然想起维吉尔把他带回故居的时候。他从Limbo出来，他的兄长也是这样持刀伫立在通道外，安静地注视着他，等待他开口，浅灰色的眸子中有不加掩饰的关切和期待。

只是如今恶魔苍白的瞳孔中什么都感情都没有，甚至没有外部世界的任何投影。

但丁突然不知道他叫住对方想要说什么。于是他迟疑了。

恶魔眉眼突然弯了弯，唇角勾起一个近似嘲讽的弧度。不再停留，他转身迈入了传送空间。

当维吉尔身影消失之后，破开的空间随即扭曲收缩，然后消失，只留下遍地恶魔的残肢和恶臭熏人的鲜血。

但丁愣愣地伫立在边上，看着虚空中苍白恶魔消失的地方。

凯特一直在监控人类世界的魔力波动数据。

她拥有维吉尔留下的大型分析系统的部分权限。通过它们，她能观察到整个LimboCity现实边界的魔力涌动，从而发现潜入人界的恶魔的痕迹。

蒙达斯死后，Limbo已经全部崩溃了。地狱与人界直接相连，偶而会有恶魔现身人界肆意杀戮，造成各种恐慌。The Order目前致力于剿灭这些入侵的恶魔。在遇到他们无法对付的强大入侵者的时候，凯特则会向但丁寻求帮助。

维吉尔离开之后，但丁并没有留在基地。他说这不是他的生活方式，最终他还是只适合单干。

凯特也不知道如何劝他。她说他只是但丁。可是但丁又是谁呢？那个臭名昭著的通缉犯，醉生梦死的贫民窟滥交者，打败魔王拯救世界的英雄，还是亲手杀了自己唯一亲人的正义使者？

检测系统突然发出警报。现实边界出现异常的魔力浓度，这是Limbo跟人类世界重叠的征兆。

凯特第一时间通知了但丁。本来她想继续观察的，因为Limbo并不会直接对人类世界造成危害，所以不像那些饥不择食的恶魔一样需要迅速解决掉。可是但丁却想起了那天诛杀恶魔之后离开的维吉尔。他莫名觉得再次出现的Limbo跟对方有关，所以他必须进入这个Limbo。

于是他不顾凯特的劝阻，让对方找到两界薄弱点破开Limbo打算直接进入。

监控系统定位的Limbo竟然就是当时维吉尔出现的郊区，但丁心中的预感越来越盛。

他们赶到那里，只看到四周绿意葱茏一片宁静祥和。虽然Limbo已经降临，但除了受到邀请的客人之外，普通人无法直接感知杀戮空间的存在。灵媒在地上画出阵符，然后转头看向但丁：”在这种地方出现的Limbo对人类世界影响不大，你并不需要现在就冒险进去。“凯特再次试图劝阻年轻的Nephilim。这次不像以前维吉尔在的时候，他们对Limbo的一切状况了如指掌。谁都不知道灵薄狱再次出现的原因，更不论确认当中的状况。

”我们需要知道Limbo再次出现的原因————在它真正造成威胁之前。“但丁的态度很坚决。

“那你一定要小心些。”女孩无奈地说，”如果半个小时后之后你还没清理掉那些恶魔，我会在这个位置再次打开通道。“按照之前的经验，只有当这个Limbo中的恶魔全数被杀之后，但丁才能出来。

但丁点了点头，提着叛逆跨入。

女孩的身影在他身边逐渐虚化，周围斑斓刺目的光影扭曲出噩梦一样的虚幻世界。空气中弥漫着让人作呕的血腥味。

Limbo中很空旷，不像过去那样一进来就有数不尽的恶魔排队迎接但丁。他沿着血腥味传来的方向走去，压抑着心中隐隐的期待，甚至还有一丝不合时宜的雀跃。维吉尔离开之后，他的生活宛如死水，已经很久没有过这样可以称之为开心的波澜了。

沿路偶尔有一两只落单的恶魔，但丁顺手就清理掉了。越往前走，血腥味愈发浓郁，恶魔逐渐增多，等级也在明显提高。感觉自己找对了方向，但丁加快了脚步。

一堵摇摇欲坠的高墙拦在但丁面前，刺鼻的血腥味就从那之后传来。他拖拽过底部一块基石。高墙轰然坍塌，浓厚得宛如实质、仿佛让人窒息的恶臭瞬间将但丁吞没。他看到了在那之后的景象。

高墙之后是一道不算太高的断崖，下方数不尽的恶魔在厮杀混战。血液四溅断肢横飞，血腥味混着恶魔身上的恶臭弥漫在四周。

在那之上，周身缭绕苍白火焰的维吉尔立在不远处的半空，低头注视着脚下地狱一般的战场。

“维吉尔……”真的如预想中的那样找到对方，但丁又不知道该说些什么。有太多事情堵在他心里喧嚣咆哮，让他不知道从哪里开始。他想质问对方，但眼下的环境似乎并不是一个很好的交流场所。

维吉尔转头看向但丁的方向。他皱了皱眉，随后又露出了然的神色：“凯特把The Order管理得不错。”这个Limbo刚刚降临不久但丁就能找上门来，只能是通过基地的监控系统。而他离开后，拥有部分操作权限的就只有凯特。

“这里究竟是怎么回事？你在做什么？你之前去了哪里？你这是怎么了？“一旦打开话匣子，但丁的疑问就一个接一个蹦了出来。

维吉尔把视线重新投向下方的杀场，那里战斗似乎已经进入了尾声。大半的恶魔被诛杀，剩下那些的身影则开始逐渐虚化。他们往维吉尔所在的方向恭敬地鞠了一躬，然后身影消失退出了Limbo。

看到这样的场面，但丁的心不自觉紧了一下。他注视着维吉尔，心中的警惕逐步攀升。

等到活着的恶魔全数离开之后，Limbo溶解。他们仍然身处荒无人迹的郊外。除了被但丁摧毁的那道护墙之外，四下似乎没有什么战斗过的痕迹。

维吉尔身形闪现，落在但丁不远处。

“如你所见，处理一些试图侵入人类世界的恶魔。我特意选在这个地方，应该不会对你‘保护’下的人类世界造成太多影响。所以，就当无事发生？”恶魔口气平淡，只是说出那两个字的时候稍微加重了语调。

“这个Limbo是你控制的？”无视了对方语气中的嘲讽，但丁追问。

维吉尔却没有再理会他。阎魔刀出鞘，刀尖在虚空中一划。

“等一下！”但丁不想对方就这样离开，他还有太多疑问需要解答。

他身形一动，冲向维吉尔的方向，试图阻止阎魔刀破开空间。阎魔刀在半空中刀锋一转，猛然劈向但丁。但丁连忙拔出叛逆架住，刀口相撞，荡开的霸道力量将他弹开好几步。

“但丁，我目前并不想跟你有冲突，但是这不代表我会容忍你反复的妨碍。”恶魔用陈述事实的平静口吻说。

维吉尔之前从没用这种语气跟他的弟弟说话。他或者开心，或者悲伤，或者担忧，或者戏谑，但丁那位在外人面前冷漠高傲的兄长，面对他从来不试图掩饰自己的感情。只有在但丁面前，他才会表现出跟他年龄相符的任性率情。

“你想保护的那些东西太弱小，所以不要试图惹怒我。”维吉尔意有所指。

饱含威胁的暗示让但丁蓦地瞳孔紧缩。他握紧了手中的叛逆，不自觉间杀意涌动。

恶魔嘴角再度勾起一个嘲讽的弧度。“不用这么紧张，相安无事对你我都有利。再见了，Brother。”说完，他划破空间离开。


	2. The Redemption 番外

但丁刚踏出传送通道，就感觉肩膀被人一拽，随后整个人被压在了墙上。  
屋内照明应声而亮。柔和灯光洒落，但丁看到近在咫尺的白发恶魔。下一刻，他的唇被吻住了。  
“这次可真不是我先撩的。”但丁一边想着，一边积极地迎合。  
唇舌交缠。恶魔的双眼折射出无机质的冰冷光感，但是他在但丁口中探求的舌头却激烈得炽热。跟之前彼此之间或者发泄或者试探的亲吻不同，摩挲着口腔内壁的接触饱含欲念，贪婪的渴求轻易点燃欲火。但丁觉得身体热得仿佛燃烧一样，胯下勃起，皮裤紧到爆炸。  
自维吉尔离开之后，还没有人在性事上对但丁表现出这样的攻击性。但丁跟对方纠缠了一番，随后放弃了对主动权的争夺，舌头温顺地缠绕上侵入口腔的侵略者，他抬手开始撕扯对方的衣服。  
但丁的手掌沿着对方肩膀往下滑。高纱支布料触摸上去宛如少女柔软的肌肤，其上蓝宝石粉末纤维编织的暗纹冰冷细腻。掌心贴上胸口时，但丁稍稍顿了顿，随后抓着领口，把外套连着纽扣一起扯开。  
他自己的风衣早就在纠缠中被扔开了。维吉尔微凉的手掌从他的背心下沿伸进去，急切地往上游移，但在指尖接触到他的后背时却停下了动作。  
但丁敏锐地发现了维吉尔的迟疑。  
他这时才想起来，自己跟酒吧偶遇的陌生人一夜放纵之后直接去找对方，而在那之前他并没有心情收拾自己。但丁大概猜到了维吉尔摸到了什么。  
“是个有白色头发的男孩子，眼睛的颜色也跟你一样，柔顺得好像一只小白兔。”但丁狡黠一笑，眸子因为欲望蓝得发亮。他舔了舔被双方的唾液润湿的嘴唇，然后一口咬上维吉尔的颈侧。犬齿摩挲着对方的动脉，虽然胸口并没有心跳，但这里依然隐约有些温暖的生机。  
“吃醋了的话，想要我把那些痕迹稍微收拾一下吗？”他的手沿着对方的腰线下移，拉开拉链，五指包裹住已经勃起的部位，“那你也换回本来的样...操！”  
恶魔苍白的双眸冷冽淡漠。维吉尔的手早就放开了但丁的后背。此时修长的手指从他的后穴滑入，直接按上内壁的凸起。维吉尔熟悉这副身体，从之前就是这样。  
但丁瞬间失声，没说完的话语被扼杀在喉头，身体如触电一样颤抖。自维吉尔离开之后，再也没有被外物触碰过的部位敏感得不行。  
他在心里狠狠啧了一声。后肩图腾一闪，身上的指痕迅速愈合。而他面前白发的恶魔也同时收敛魔力，变回了Nephilim的模样。  
“真听话，不过坦白一点会死吗？”但丁抬头含住对方的耳垂啃咬舔舐。魔力散开之后，对方细碎的白发垂落下来摩挲他的脸颊，温暖柔软得跟它们嘴硬的主人大相径庭。但丁喘息着把下巴支在对方颈窝，五指环住两人的阴茎摩擦，同时夹了夹含着对方手指的后穴，“继续。”

维吉尔的手指进入到三根。  
含着对方的手指，但丁蹬开被褪到大腿的皮裤，抬起一条腿搭在维吉尔腰上，方便对方的手指更容易进入。他的身体也因此更加贴近对方。两人的阴茎紧紧贴在一起，他的龟头抵在维吉尔下腹，溢出的液体把那里弄得一团湿。  
微凉纤细的手指在他的后穴不紧不慢地开拓，在柔软火热的内壁黏膜落下阵阵火苗似的瘙痒。但丁甚至能感觉出埋在体内的手指分明的骨节。指尖偶尔刮过那个凸起，他都忍不住膝盖发软。  
自己的身体以前有这么敏感吗？但丁都快忘记了。维吉尔手上的动作慢条斯理，但丁的喘息却愈发沉重，下体充血脑袋发昏。但是光靠着手指却始终不能到达那个顶点，更何况维吉尔动作轻柔温吞得跟个性冷感的老头一样。  
维吉尔的阴茎跟他的交叠在一起，明明同样肿胀地坚硬，但是对方还是不慌不忙的样子，甚至呼吸都不见紊乱，只是浅色的眸子沾染了欲望，晶莹得幽深。  
但丁真是恼透了目前这个自称恶魔的家伙。明明恶魔不是应该更加忠诚于本能吗？  
他猛地把对方推倒在沙发上。  
维吉尔皱了皱眉，还没说话，但丁已经欺身跨坐在了他的身上。

但丁分开双腿，跪坐在维吉尔身上。  
他下身赤裸，后穴毫无遮拦地在维吉尔眼前打开，全身只剩下最后一件背心。他的穴口磨蹭着维吉尔勃起的阴茎，肠液和前列腺液混在一起，那里湿得一塌糊涂。穴口贪婪地收缩，开合之间隐约露出粉色的肠肉。  
“那天早上就想这么操你，最好是当着你那个魅魔秘书的面。”但丁一边说，一边扭动着身体撩起背心的下摆。舒展胳膊，上身自手臂到胸口，再到腹部，拉出紧致有力的线条。蜜色的肌肤在灯光下折射出烤瓷一样的迷离光泽，“她说你救过她，把你当神一样。那头魅魔身上的气味是不是很好闻？和我比怎么样？”  
维吉尔没有说话，只是抬手揉搓着但丁胸前殷红的凸起。那里在拇指有技巧的逗弄下迅速充血肿胀。  
“只有我才可以用这种姿势操你。”但丁挺起胸，让对方更容易触碰到自己。同时手伸向后方，扶着对方勃起的阴茎，慢慢送入自己的后穴。  
粉色的小穴努力吞入粗大狰狞的肉棒。虽然已经扩张过，但是毕竟很久没有这样被进入，对方的尺寸又大得不科学，但丁还是觉得有点辛苦。  
被逐渐填满的感觉自身下蔓延开来，但丁屏住呼吸，眼角有些发热。当进入一半的时候，他暂时停下来准备喘一口气，这时维吉尔握住他的腰身往下一拉，同时下身往上一顶，阴茎齐根没入。  
“You SON of bi……！！！”本来就在快感中濒临极限的身体瞬间绷紧。但丁脑中一片空白，下腹收紧，已经射了出来。白浊的液体把他的下身弄得一团狼藉，有几滴甚至溅到了下巴上。  
维吉尔抚上但丁的后脑，把他拉向自己，抬头堵住他的嘴。但丁双脚发软，整个人随之扑倒贴在维吉尔身上。除了一开始被但丁扯坏的外套，维吉尔犹自衣冠整齐。只是散去魔力之后，头发显得有些凌乱。  
“不要说那个词，那也是你的妈妈。”勾起但丁的舌头，惩罚性地咬了口之后，维吉尔松开但丁，接着唇向下轻点，最后吻上对方的下巴，把沾在那里的精液舔舐干净。同时他挺了挺腰身，将自己埋入肉穴的更深处。  
刚一插入就被弄射，一时间但丁觉得自己简直跟个刚开苞的小男生一样丢人。他比他以为的更加渴望这个男人，他的亲生哥哥。  
在短暂的不应期之后，欲望再次升腾。  
“原来你还记得我们是同一个妈啊！那我要告诉她，你欺负我。”但丁缓过气来，也不试图挣扎，抬手环上维吉尔的脖子，下身开始找寻着自己体内的敏感点律动。他接着说，“只有你这混蛋敢对我做这种事。”  
后穴的嫩肉包裹着肉棒，但丁感到维吉尔在自己体内的阴茎更加硬挺肿大。媚肉贪婪地绞紧，清晰勾画出侵入者的形状。  
“你的亲弟弟里面是不是很爽？”含在身体里的坚硬挤压着敏感点，但丁的声音都开始颤抖。他低头捧起维吉尔的脸，细碎地亲吻对方淡色的嘴唇。“对你自己诚实点，不要再试探了。”他一边说着，一边用力夹紧后穴。  
维吉尔身体一震，呼吸随之变得粗重。他握着但丁腰部的手猛一用力，翻身把在他身上喋喋不休的人压在身下。  
措手不及的体位交换，前列腺被挤压撞击的快感直冲脑门，但丁差点尖叫出声。  
下身被大力撞击，每次都齐根没入，但丁的阴茎前端再次开始吐出露珠。他抓着维吉尔的肩膀，手指不自觉在那背后留下道道血痕，眼底却扬起耀眼的得意。  
总是这样不堪一击。  
维吉尔在他面前，底线也好，自制力也好，总是这样不堪一击。  
“承认吧！你还爱着我，维吉尔。说你爱我，哥哥。”他喘息着，话语被燃烧的快感搞得断断续续，但是当中的得意洋洋地却清楚地传达给了维吉尔。

但是但丁很快就笑不出来了。  
从任何角度来说但丁在今天都不具有优势。他的伤刚好不久，心绪又因为维吉尔的离开大起大落，再加上前一晚的一夜放纵，饶是身为Nephilim体力再好，在实力本就不在他之下的另一位Nephilim面前，此时的他战斗力简直堪称柔弱。  
再次高潮之后，但丁惊讶地发现埋在他体内的肉棒完全没有要射精的意思。维吉尔不知疲倦地在他体内攻城掠地，每次撞击都仿佛要顶到他的喉咙。他紧致的小腹被顶出对方阴茎的形状，恍惚间他甚至怀疑自己已经跟莉莉丝那个婊子一样怀孕了。  
“维吉尔，够了吧！”处在不应期的身体在撞击下已经开始感觉到痛苦。但丁抬起腿想踹开那个不知疲倦的家伙，却被顺势抓住脚踝。双腿被拉开，下半身完全敞开以更加热情的方式迎接对方的侵入。疲软的阴茎在维吉尔技巧的逗弄下再次违背主人的意愿勃起。  
快感重新压过了痛苦，但丁的喘息带上些呜咽。“快停下来，够了！“他祈求着，身体再次攀上欲望的巅峰。但是在即将射精的时候，他的下体却被紧紧握住。骤然的挤压封闭了快感宣泄的渠道，精液逆流的痛苦让但丁眼前一黑。他哭喊着挣扎，试图摆脱下身的束缚：“维吉尔你他妈的禽兽吗！！放开我！！”  
“夜还很长。帮你留点体力，好继续说废话。我很喜欢听。”维吉尔的声音带着喘息，但是口气却有点冷。  
无法通过射精得到解放，于是整个身体都一直处在濒临高潮的状态下。但丁整个人都成了欲望的奴隶，每个地方都是敏感点，每次触碰都让他哭喊着挣扎咒骂。  
迷失在欲望的漩涡之中，但丁已经无法区分痛苦和快感。津液沿着嘴角流下来，他的理智逐渐溃散，发丝也开始渐渐褪色。  
在他的头发彻底变白之前，维吉尔终于放开了他的阴茎。只是那里已经射不出什么东西，透明的清液顺着柱身往下流，但丁都不知道自己是失禁了还是终于获准解放，或者两者都是。他瘫软在沙发上，几近崩溃的理智稍微回笼。  
与此同时，维吉尔也退出但丁的身体，随手搓弄了几下。炽热的精液喷射出来，溅在但丁的下腹，再沿着他敞开的大腿，流过无法闭合的蜜穴，一滴一滴落在沙发上，在他的身下积成一大滩秽浊的水渍。  
“维吉尔……你给我记着……”在昏过去之前，他双眼绯红地撂下狠话，语气却软糯得跟小白兔一样。

没有内射，也不用担心Nephilim会真的因为这点事情受伤。在简单的清理之后，维吉尔抱着人走进了卧室。  
但丁睡得很沉。他环着维吉尔的腰，像小时候一样把头埋在哥哥胸口。维吉尔就在他身边，是温暖的，是真实存在的。这点认知在此刻已经足够让他安心。  
维吉尔抬起手，五指穿过但丁乱糟糟的黑发，轻轻让对方更加紧密地贴近自己的心口。  
“是的，我依然爱着你，Brother。”他低声自语，“所以……”


End file.
